The Woman Who Never Died
The Woman Who Never Died is the third episode of the first season in the 2018 remake of Magnum P.I. which was aired on October 8, 2018. Summary Magnum takes a case from fellow private investigator Luther Gillis to find the true identity of a man's comatose fiancée when he learns that she’s had extensive facial surgery. Plot Kumu is trying to teach Magnum how to golf who keeps hitting the house with balls. Juliet comes out. He almost hits her. Kumu and Juliet gang up on his bad golf game. Magnum’s poker buddy and fellow PI, Luther, has come to give him a referral. He has a friend who needs to have his fiancée looked into. Magnum meets the husband who is in the hospital with his fiancée who just had an accident. She was involved in a hit and run. He wants Magnum to find out why his fiancée Tara had multiple operations to reconstruct her face that was never damaged. The doctors told him while she lay unconscious in a coma. He would ask her when she comes to but he doesn’t want to take a chance she would lie. Magnum runs into a local law enforcement detective on the way out of the hospital, who is running the hit and run case. He tells Magnum to stay out of it. Rick hooks Magnum up with someone who can show Magnum what Tara looked like before her surgeries. Back at home, Magnum tricks Juliet into helping him run a background check on Tara. She discovers that Tara is using someone else’s identity. Magnum goes back to the hospital to find out more about Tara. He learns she had a tattoo removed on the top of her hand. At a local tattoo removal business, Magnum has a friend distract the doctor while he goes through the files. Magnum finds photos and a file. He heads to meet a friend who tells him the tattoo Is linked to a robbery and homicide. Magnum goes to meet the victims and show them Tara’s photo. Juliet calls Magnum. They meet up. He is glad she called. She has information about his case. She thinks she knows who the doctor was that may have done the surgery. He died last year but they might be able to get into his files. Meanwhile, Magnum discovers Tara also doesn’t work where her fiancé thinks she does. On their way home, they stop at Tara’s and pick the lock to see what they can find. They discover Tara has a child. They head to the local school and meet Harper who identifies Tara as her mom. Magnum tells Tara’s fiancé. He tells him to keep an open mind. Magnum thinks there is more. The fiancé doesn’t want to know anymore. Rick brings Magnum the case file for the robbery-homicide. They talk about how Magnum can relate, he was betrayed by his fiancée Hannah. While Rick gets them drinks, Magnum reads the file and discovers Tara couldn’t have done it. The witness said the suspect drove off. Tara doesn’t drive. Juliet and Magnum go to see her daughter and the grandmother. She tells them Tara would never kill anyone. She lets them go through Tara’s old bedroom. He finds a necklace that has the same design as the jewelry store. Magnum thinks he knows what is going on. He leaves and calls the detective on his way to the hospital. He thinks Tara is in danger. The detective tells him Tara has come out of her coma. TC picks up Magnum in a chopper so he can get there quicker. At the hospital, Magnum finds out Tara was taken by an unidentified male. Meanwhile, Tara’s kidnapper, an old boyfriend, has brought her to her mother’s home. He wants the jewelry he says she stole. He doesn’t know Juliet is there. She sends Tara’s daughter outside through an AC opening to the neighbors. She comes out to see the angry ex who is waving a gun and demanding the jewelry. Meanwhile, the detective and Magnum are almost there. The ex-gets the jewelry Tara planned to return. He demands Tara come with him. On their way out the door, the detective comes up the walk. He runs for it and Magnum pursues him on a rooftop chase. He takes him down. The police show up and so doesn’t Tara’s fiancé. Magnum gives Luther what he owes him. Luther wanted more money but Magnum closed the case in a day. He should have milked it. Luther is irritated. Juliet tries to teach Magnum how to improve his golf swing. He breaks a window. Notes * The fictional Ko'uka Elementary School which is shown to be across a grass field/parking area from the Bishop Museum is actually the Richard T. Mamiya Science Adventure Center which is part of the Bishop Museum. * Detective Gordon Katsumoto of the HPD (Honolulu Police Department) made his first appearance as well as Kumu, a staff member at Robin Masters' estate also. * The book that Kumu places on the bookshelf behind Higgins is title Pahonu which is the real name of the estate from the original series. Deaths Trivia * Tim Kang and Amy Hill where both of them joins the regular series. * Ken Jeong is a guest appearance in this episode. Quotes Cast Main * Jay Hernandez as Thomas Magnum * Perdita Weeks as Juliet Higgins * Zachary Knighton as Orville "Rick" Wright * Stephen Hill as Theodore "T.C." Calvin * Tim Kang as Detective Gordon Katsumoto * Amy Hill as Teuila Tuileta Guest * Ken Jeong as Luther H. Gillis * Augie Tulba as Benny Kahana * Michael Hake as Akela * David Hekili Kenui Bell as Manu Saluni * Jack Cutmore-Scott as Neil Crawford * Catherine Haena Kim as Tara Moss/Emily Layton * Michael Graziadei as Val Jenson * Bill Smitrovich as Sam Carlyle * Megan Liu as Harper Layton * Freda Foh Shen as Kitty Layton * Ray Oda as Doctor * Julie Alfonso as Museum Manager * Michelle Radovan Chase as Nurse * Iwalani Campman as School Admin Category:Episodes (reboot) Category:Season 1 (2018)